Heads in the forest
by ArtemisFowl02
Summary: The head girl and boy of Hogwarts find themselves in an uncomfortable situation when a first year decides to *stupidly* poke the Whomping Willow. R&R.


**Wow, I have had this story finished for a few weeks but I never really finished checking it over so I'm glad it's done now. This is my first Harry Potter fic and it takes place after the war but there may be minor changes to the storyline. It's basically about Hermione and Draco with minor Dramione that will be developed in a few other stories. After you finish reading the story, it would be very much appreciated if you reviewed the story and read my other fics too.**

 **Enjoy!**

Two people walked together in the moonlight, their faces full of emotion. Every now and then they would gaze into each other's eyes as hatred echoed off their very existence. Normally the two off them would not be seen together, but these were special circumstances indeed.

The taller one spoke after a while. "Prefect workload indeed! Look where it got you".

The smaller figure glared up at her companion once again. "For once, stop whining and do your work".

"Stop whining and do your work", he imitated in a high pitched voice then replied "If it wasn't for your stupid prefect workload lessening rules, I would have been in my warm bed while those brats would have been overlooking the detentions.

"Stop complaining, It's not going to take that long", his companion replied and started walking faster.

He caught up with her as they reached the group of young kids standing near the quidditch field. Some of them shrunk back as he glared at them and he smirked, enjoying how they were scared of him. "Well, I'm just going to relax while you do all the work, Granger", he said, while conjuring up a hammock with the limited wandless magic he knew and closing his eyes. He didn't relax for long as his hammock disappeared and he fell to the ground with a thump. Before he could say anything, the girl started speaking.

"As you probably know, I'm the head girl Hermione and I'm here to overlook your detentions which you have received for various reasons. Tonight you will have to collect some ingredients because the Potions supply is nearly finished."

The head boy watched boredly as she placed the children in groups then assigned them ingredients to collect from the school gardens. After that was done, she conjured up a chair and sat down, which was when they head boy finally decided to get off the ground.

He conjured up another hammock, a good 20 feet away from the head girl and relaxed on it. It was quite nice to be sleeping in the moonlight since the Slytherin dungeons never had any natural light.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they supervised the children headed to the gardens near the Forbidden forest to collect the potion ingredients. Well it was more like, one of them supervised while the other closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking of ways he could make the head girl's life hell.

He thoughts were interrupted by the previously silent children calling out to each other and seemingly arguing.

He didn't do anything, watching as the head girl also didn't do anything, obviously waiting for him to make a move for once. He groaned. "Oi Granger, I think there's a problem with those midgets. They're making noises and stuff."

The Granger in question sighed exasperatedly. "Well of course they're making noises, I think they're arguing. You should go and stop them since I'm not doing all the work."

He was about to retort when a loud scream made them whip around to see what the threat was.

"Oh", he whispered.

One of the students had poked the whomping willow, either for a dare or out of sheer stupidity and now it was waving around like crazy, trying to attack the unfortunate student, who was being driven further into the forest.

"I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I'm going to help that kid", the head girl yelled as she charged down to the whomping willow.

The head boy was about to moan about his night being ruined even more when he had an idea. Visions of him receiving trophies for saving a fellow student swum into his head. He could clearly see himself receiving an Order of Merlin First Class while the entire wizarding population bowed down at his feet and sacrificed muggle teddy bears to him. He dreamily smiled but instantly perked up when he heard another scream. Promising himself that he would finish the daydream later, he whipped out his wand and charged towards the tree, quietly emitting a few battle cries along the way. Not too loudly though, he didn't want to be seen as a barbarian.

He could see the child cowering in fear and the head girl ferociously defending herself and the child, hitting the tree with spells after spells. Deciding that he should help, the Slytherin tried to fire his own spell, a special dark magic one which he had learnt from his deceased godfather.

Nothing happened. He tried again as the head girl yelled at him to do something. "I think they increased the security on the Whomping Willow after Harry and Ron crashed into it in year 2", she called.

Now that was interesting, Saint Potter and Weaselbee had damaged the Whomping Willow? Shaking the thought off, he looked down at his wand and shook it hard, wondering why it wasn't doing anything. He gave it an extra hard jerk and it turned into a rubber turkey.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, then in his usual drawl, "Granger, my wand has turned into a turkey, do you have anything to do with it?"

To his surprise, Hermione actually blushed. "That would have been Ron and Harry", she admitted. "They get boxes of supplies from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the joke wand was one of them. I told them not to replace your wand with it since you might need it in an emergency but they didn't listen".

While she was explaining the wand to Draco, she didn't notice the Whomping Willow lunging one of its branches towards her and she fell down face first with a large _oomph_! Draco's eyes widened in shock and the child started crying. Wondering if he might get an extra trophy for this, he did an impressive lunge and dragged the head girl out of the way of another branch, possibly lethal one. He then pulled on the child's arm and took him to safety. Taking a deep breath, he congratulated himself, "Well done Draco, that was positively amazing and I am sure you will receive a lar-"

He was interrupted by the child pulling on his hand. "I'm scared", he whispered.

"So what am I supposed to do!" Draco replied haughtily.

"Well we are in the forbidden forest, maybe we could get out?"

Looking around, Draco realised the child was right. There were gnarled trees in every direction he looked in and he couldn't see a way out. Now Draco wasn't scared like he had been in first year, although he would never admit that but the child was very much afraid.

"Well if you can find a way out then sure", Draco replied. "By the way, what's your name, midget?"

"Clover Dezinni", the child, who in fact was a young Ravenclaw boy with short dirty blond hair, replied.

"Alright Clover, since you have caused this, I suggest you find a way out of here." Looking down and seeing the unconscious form of Hermione, he added, "And call some teachers too".

"Aren't you coming?" Clover asked.

"What do you think!" Draco replied rudely

Hearing this, Clover burst into tears. "I want to go back to Hogwarts and now Hermione's dead", he sobbed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, very regally as he liked to think of it and said, "Hermione's not dead, see?" He grabbed her hand, making sure it was well under her sweater; he didn't want any mudblood germs on him, and checked her pulse. After a moment, a look of horror came onto his face.

"She-sh-sh-she's dead!", he spluttered frantically, his eyes wide. Clover meanwhile, had calmed down after seeing the steady rise and fall of Hermione's chest and was now merely observing Draco with an amused expression.

"Watch this", he said and took her wrist in his hand, without the sweater covering it. He could clearly feel the pulse because now there was no sweater covering it. Clover didn't believe in the word mudblood and so he didn't believe in mudblood germs either.

Draco felt his face go red as he realised how he had made a fool of himself. Then anger overtook him; how dare a first year embarrass him like that! He was about to order Clover to apologize when he heard Hermione stir. Great, now the mudblood's awake too, he thought; then again maybe she can use her worthless wand to get us out of here.

Draco POV

"Eugh", she moaned. "I don't feel so well."

"Are you alright?" Clover asked tentatively. I snorted, inwardly of course. Only barbarians make that horrible snorting noise publicly.

"No _Clover_ , she is obviously _not_ okay as you can see. I'm fine with that though."

However, she was feeling well enough to glare me and tell me off for speaking rudely to a scared first year. I watched awkwardly as she tried to prop herself up against a tree and failed miserably. "Can someone _please_ help me?" She groaned, looking pointedly at me.

"Yeah Clover, why don't you help your _dear_ head girl up?" I added in, feeling very pleased with myself.

For some reason, Hermione gave me a death glare as Clover struggled to get her up. "Does anyone know where my wand is?" She asked.

I tried to remember where I had last seen it. It's not like I cared where her stupid wand was, I just wanted her to get us out of here as my wand was now a turkey. A turkey! Why couldn't it have been an owl? I like owls…

I briefly remembered her dropping it as I heroically rescued her from the whomping willow. Come to think of it, I rescued her from a tree. For some reason, it doesn't sound so heroic anymore.

"I think you dropped it near the whomping willow", I said breezily.

Hermione groaned. "Great, we're lost in the forbidden forest with no wands and I feel like my ribs are broken."

"Was that sarcasm I detected?" I replied dryly.

"Yes."

Day 2 Afternoon

Soon, around late afternoon the next day, I felt hungry so taking the obvious option, I moaned, "I'm hungry!"

"Well so are we!" Hermione snapped.

Clover however had kept silent throughout the whole ordeal and was now curled up into a ball, shaking silently. "Get some food for me!" I said, ignoring Hermione's last statement. That was the last straw for her.

Her eyes widened in anger and she lunged towards me. I barely had time to think when she started pummeling me. "I – hate – you!" She ground out between punches and winced as her ribs started hurting.

I rolled my eyes and punched her back just as Clover lifted his head up to see what was going on.

It was a big mistake.

Hermione burst into tears.

(A/N: I know Hermione is brave and she wouldn't cry because of a punch, she is crying because Draco is being so inconsiderate)

Clover's mouth dropped open.

The next thing I knew; I was on the floor with Clover now pummeling me. Gosh, that kid had muscle! Hermione was sobbing about how inconsiderate I was and how she wished I wasn't the head boy. Meanwhile I decided to humour Clover by letting him punch me. What I hadn't expected was that Clover was amazing at martial arts. He swung his leg around and kicked me on the back of the head, effectively giving me a massive migraine.

"How dare you! Apologise to me at once!" I roared angrily.

"No you apologise to Hermione!" Clover shot back.

Hermione had had enough. "Can you please be quiet Draco. My ribs really hurt and now I feel sick", she whimpered.

I froze, had she just called me Draco? I turned around to see her crawling behind a tree and retching. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried not to gag. She came back wiping her mouth and trying not to retch again.

I sighed, "fine I'll get some food". "For myself", I whispered as I walked away and found a clearing where some wild fruit was growing. I ate as many as I wanted too and carried a lot back to where Clover and Hermione were. Granger seemed worse. Her skin was pale and she was violently shivering. Clover was trying his hardest not to cry and he wearily looked up when he heard me coming. His eyes lit up when he saw the fruit and he asked excitedly, "are those dogberries?"

I looked down and sure enough they were. He must have been paying attention in Herbology

"Yes they are", I smirked.

"Can I have some?" He asked, oblivious to my tone.

"No".

His face fell and his eyes started watering. "Do you remember where you found them?" He asked quietly. "Maybe I can find some for Hermione and I".

For some reason this made me feel bad. Like really, really guilty.

I sighed and held out the small round fruits. "Here, you can have them".

Clover smiled at me and started eating the fruit. "Thank you so much!" he said, between mouthfuls.

I rolled my eyes, "you're welcome".

I glanced over at Granger trembling in the cold and my conscience overtook me. I hated her, but I still took off my cloak and placed it over her.

She shifted slightly and I backed off, not wanting her to realise what I had done. I have a reputation to uphold as an evil little shit.

Hermione's POV.

I heard Draco come back and apparently he had brought dogberries however I couldn't say anything because I was so cold and I felt extremely sick. Clover had been so quiet although while Draco had gone, he had confessed how he was really scared. I tried my best to comfort him however there wasn't much I could do. I knew that the teachers would be searching for us however I couldn't understand why it was taking so long.

I felt someone place something warm over me and I shifted, trying to see who it was. It would have been Clover anyway since Draco would have never done anything so nice to me.

Day 2 Night

I closed my eyes and tried to make myself fall asleep when I heard a large thump. I weakly opened my eyes and saw a strange creature crouching in front of Draco and Clover. I tried calling out but it was really too much for my body. It shut down and I went into a dreamless sleep.

Draco POV

I reluctantly shared the fruit with Clover. I was just about to settle down when I heard a rustle and a loud thump. I swung my head around in alarm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione faint again and I internally groaned then turned to the sight in front of me. An acromantula. It's milky white eyes indicated it was probably blind however I knew its other senses would be enhanced.

Clover squeaked in alarm. Of all the times Granger could have fainted, now had to be it. The monstrosity waved its legs around feebly, as if trying to feel its prey. It knew we were here. "Midget!" I whispered urgently. "I have a plan!"

Clover looked at me. "What is it?"

"I slowly creep away to see if any teachers are close and you distract the spider".

Clover did not seem pleased with that idea for some indescribable reason but I didn't care, in this day, survival of the fittest was the most important thing. Well that's what my father taught me anyway, before he went to Azkaban.

Clover's eyes widened in alarm as I very slowly starting creeping away.

"No stop! Please don't go", he pleaded.

I have to, I mouthed, and kept going. I was almost away from the clearing, into the thick shrubbery as Clover beseechingly gazed at me, hoping, just hoping that I would change my mind.

I didn't.

Clover POV

A giant spider jumped out from the trees. I was frozen in shock and when I looked down at Hermione, she had fainted. The head boy spoke. "Clover! I have a plan".

I almost smiled with relief. Good, now maybe we could finally get out of here however, I hadn't expected what came next.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I slowly creep away to see if any teachers are close by and you distract the acromatula."

Oh, so that's what the spider was called. I was dismayed and even as I watched, he started creeping away.

Tears formed in my eyes, I was only 11 and now I might die! If only I hadn't set off that filibuster firework during Professor Slughorn's class, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I looked at the retreating figure of the head boy as it slowly disappeared into the bushes. That's when I started crying. The spider obviously heard me because it froze and started feeling its way towards me. I sobbed harder, wishing, that someone would help me. Hermione stirred beside me.

"Hermione!" I sobbed. "Th-th-there's a giant spider and a-"

I broke off into tears.

Hermione took in the situation, the spider steadily making its way towards us and that the head boy was not here.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked.

"He said that he would look for help", I replied miserably.

"That coward!" She ground out.

I sighed and tried not to let any more tears fall.

Hermione POV

I took in my surroundings and the acromantula. To tell the truth, it was terrifying but I needed to comfort the poor child next to me. Malfoy had run off to 'look for some teachers' and I resisted the urge to swear.

I wracked my brains for an answer out of this situation and remembered one of the most common solutions, a diversion.

"Clover", I hissed.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Can you see any rocks nearby?"

Clover looked around as I cast fearful glances at the acromantula. He finally cast an exclamation of success as he found an old dirt covered stone.

On a closer glance, I realised it was a potato and I had to remind myself not to laugh since this was a serious situation!

I gave Clover some instructions.

"Are you a good thrower?"

He nodded.

"Then throw this uh potato as far as possible."

He nodded again and took aim. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best. I watched as he threw the potato, as it sailed above our heads, and as it hit one of the acromantula's eyes.

I groaned.

The acromantula reared its legs and started making its way in our direction as I struggled to get up and run. Clover was aghast and he started crying once again.

I pulled him up and hugged him tight to hide the tears rolling down my cheeks. It was dark now; we had been in the forest for 24 hours.

"Hush Clover, it's okay, we'll be fine", I said, trying to convince myself as well as him.

I then tripped on a root and this time quietly swore, as the acromantula crept closer and closer, using the sobs we couldn't keep in to detect where we were.

Draco POV

I forced my way through the thickly grown bushes, trying to convince myself I hadn't done a bad thing leaving Granger and that Clover boy to the acromantula, but the more I thought of it, the worse I felt. I just couldn't have stayed there. The cold breeze brushed against me and I shivered, regretting my choice of giving Hermione my cloak. I would occasionally freeze when I heard noises but nothing attacked me. It seemed like hours and I occasionally paused for rests.

Day 3 Morning

I was leaning against a tree trunk after what had seemed like hours when I heard noises that sounded suspiciously like human voices. Hoping with all my heart that it wasn't the centaurs, I called out.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

There was silence, then I heard the beings come closer. Finally, two people broke out from the trees and bushes tightly grown together.

It was professor McGonagall and old Slughorn.

They gazed at me in astonishment for a while before Slughorn spoke.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise", he said awkwardly.

There was silence.

"What were you thinking, wandering off into the forest alone! Where are Ms Granger and Mr Dezinni? I was so worried, especially when I found Ms Granger's wand near the Whomping Willow! The students were terrified when the first years came running back screaming about murder! We have been looking for you for hours!" McGonagall burst out.

I shrunk back, feeling quite scared in front of her.

"Now, now Minerva, I'm sure, young Draco here has an explanation", Slughorn broke in, although he looked uneasy.

I was grateful for his help although I didn't know what would appease the angry headmistress. I decided to go with the scared and helpless tone. Bending down, I pretended to wipe tears away and spoke in a broken voice.

"A first year boy, Clover Dezinni, poked the Whomping Willow and it went ballistic! Hermione and I tried to save him but it drove us further into the woods. Clover didn't have his wand, Hermione dropped hers and mine turned into a turkey, courtesy of Potter and Weasley. Hermione even broke her ribs! I barely survived and today I finally decided to look for any people searching for us while Hermione and Clover fended off the acromantula."

I heard Slughorn speak and lifted my head pitifully.

"My, he's been through so much!"

McGonagall looked unimpressed. "That tone won't work with me I'm afraid. I've taught generations of students, may I ask why you decided to leave a first year and a girl with broken ribs alone, with an acromantula while you ran off?"

My mouth dropped in shock at the blatant accusations which I knew were true. I sighed.

"Minerva, I'm sure that's not the case", Slughorn began but was cut off by a look from the headmistress.

"I'm sorry", I finally muttered and McGonagall gave a slight nod.

"Well then, lead the way Mr Malfoy."

I turned back the way I had come and we trudged back through the forest as fast as we could, hoping Hermione and Clover were still safe.

By the time we reached the clearing, I felt as if my legs were made of jelly and I collapsed against a tree. When I finally returned to my senses, I realised something crucial and my heart dropped, Hermione and Clover weren't here.

"Well?" McGonagall asked.

"This is the clearing they were in!" I exclaimed. "The acromantula must have taken them away!"

She tutted disappointedly.

"I chose you as head boy because I felt as if you could change, as well as the fact that your grades only rivaled those of Ms Granger. However, this experience makes me ponder my decision."

"Please Minerva, give him a break. The boy has been through much, it probably influenced his thinking!"

McGonagall thought about it. I had been very good this year, showing leadership qualities and I am surprised to say, I had been privately counselling some of the younger kids who had been affected by the war.

"I suppose I may have been too harsh", she said after a while. "It's just that Ms Granger has suffered so much; I had been hoping this year would be better for her at least."

Slughorn nodded understandingly. "She is a wonderful girl."

I noticed the bushes opposite us were broken and seemed as if something large had crushed them, moments ago. "I think it went that way!" I said.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "have you forgotten we're magical, Mr Malfoy?"

I blushed as she cast a spell which produced an orb of light which went in the direction I had pointed in.

"It's a seeking spell", she explained, as if I didn't already know.

Clover POV

The acromantula advanced towards us, is now a good time to mention that I have arachnophobia? Hermione told me to find a rock to throw at the bushes, as a diversion. I found a potato instead however I deemed it suitable for its purpose and I used all I knew to throw the potato as far as possible.

 _If I get out of the forest alive, I won't eat potatoes for a month,_ I vowed to myself.

I wasn't lucky enough and the potato sailed over, right into the acromantula's eye.

 _Good job Clover,_ I bitterly thought.

It reared its legs in anger and advanced towards us faster. I could have run away, but I didn't want to leave Hermione behind, I couldn't.

I had always admired the tall brunette and would hang on to every word she said during meetings in the great hall. I had expressed this in the Ravenclaw common but no one listened to me since I was only a first year and didn't have any friends. "Sure, be a sissy like her!" A mean girl called Merula had said.

I had glared defiantly at her and I am glad I did, Hermione is amazing.

Another thing I had noticed was that the head boy barely ever spoke during meetings. He would just silently stand while Hermione would enthusiastically speak. I had heard rumours of him being a death eater during the war last year but Hogwarts wouldn't have let him then in so I think it isn't true.

The war is a subject that not many people talk about, although I think many of the kids who participated had to have counselling. I'm glad I wasn't part of it.

The acromantula finally caught up to us and I fought the urge to scream and run off. I closed my eyes and felt something hairy grip me. I shrieked.

Day 3 Afternoon

Hermione POV

I awoke to find myself dangling from a string of spider silk and had to force myself not to scream. An unpleasant taste came into my mouth and I vomited. Remembering the events that had just passed, I groaned in frustration.

After Malfoy had stupidly gone off alone, leaving us helpless, I had tried my hardest to get away but with my broken ribs, I just couldn't. I had told Clover to go and save himself but he hadn't, the poor thing.

I turned my head to find Clover still unconscious, tied up next to me.

For the umpteenth time this year, I wished that the head boy had been anyone other than Malfoy. I just can't believe someone would be so heartless to leave us in the Forbidden Forest as an acromantula advanced towards us. I tried to struggle out of my binding but I remembered reading about the strength of acromantula silk and realised my attempts were futile.

I decided to yell for help, hopefully Hagrid or some teachers would be nearby.

"Help! Anyone nearby? It's me, Hermione Granger, and I have Clover Dezinni with me! Please help us!"

Then I waited for someone to come and save us, which was something I usually didn't do. It was quite strange really, after defeating Voldemort and going through various things, including the Cruciatus curse, that I couldn't defeat a blind acromantula.

I tried moving around but gave up after I started to tire and hoped for the best.

Third person

Draco and the professors followed the glowing orb until it reached a clearing full of spider webs and large carcasses. Then it promptly disappeared, leaving them to stare in shock at the sight before them.

"This must be the acromantula's lair", Draco whispered.

They looked around, hoping to find Hermione and Clover. Draco scouted around the left side of the clearing, trying not to gag at the rotten carcasses. He took another step, and screamed. Hermione Granger was hanging upside down, encased in a silk cocoon, her eyes closed, and her face quite red; all the blood having rushed there.

He must have woken her up because she feebly groaned and took one look at him before passing out again.

Draco struggled to keep the panic out of his voice. "Professor, she's over here!"

Professor McGonagall rushed over and her eyes widened as she lowered the poor girl and cut her bindings.

She took a goblet, seemingly out of nowhere and held it out as she called out, "Augumenti!"

They heard Slughorn call for them; "I've found young Clover!" and she hastily handed the goblet to Draco and hurried away. "Give it to Ms Granger!"

(A/N: A Dramione scene coming up for you Dramione fans; I'm one too! Sorry it's very short…)

Draco crouched down beside Hermione who was struggling to get up. When she finally propped herself up against a tree, he did something he had never thought he'd do. He tenderly held the goblet to her lips and helped her drink the water. She coughed a few times and gradually she relaxed.

"Feeling better?" He asked her, not quite sure why he cared.

She nodded weakly and tried to smile.

(A/N: And CUT! End Dramione scene! Dramione fans: Awwww, did we just get trolled?)

"I found Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn", he explained.

By then the professors came to the spot with Clover and they laid him down beside Hermione as Professor McGonagall cast healing spells on them.

Draco watched as after a few minutes, Hermione was back to normal and Clover was nearly there.

Hermione coughed a few times then got up and walked around before lowering her head and finally speaking. "I apologize, Professor McGonagall, for getting into this mess. I can explain everything."

To Draco's surprise, Professor McGonagall cut her off with a wave of her wand and gave her a rare smile.

"It's alright Ms Granger. The situation has been explained and I do not think you are the culprit. I will hand out the suitable punishments to those who deserve it so rest assured." As she said that, she looked directly at Clover and Draco grinned but stopped when she glared at him too.

Draco frowned, all he had gotten was a reprimanding speech from the headmistress however Hermione was spared.

The headmistress then looked up at the sky and sighed.

"We must be getting back to Hogwarts now to tell the students you are alive. They will be so happy however I think a little disappointed too, due to the fact that they have been running around crazy while you were gone and missing classes."

She broke off and smiled. "Come on then."

The group walked back to the castle, the light of their wands lighting the way.

By the time they reached the castle, the students were in bed except for a few prefects waiting outside; Harry and insert name of Slytherin prefect here.

Harry's face lit up as he saw the group approaching. "Hermione! You're back! And that's Clover isn't it?" Giving a curt nod to Draco, he stepped forward but faltered when he saw their tired faces.

"Should we go inside now, Professor McGonagall?"

She nodded, "Stay here Mr Malfoy", she added sternly when he made a move to go.

Harry walked back with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room after dropping Clover off at the Ravenclaw common room where his waiting housemates eagerly started questioning him. "What happened?" He asked curiously. "Everyone's been arranging skipping classes- I mean nothing!- and crying!"

Hermione shrugged, "The boy you saw, Clover, decided to _poke_ the Whomping Willow-

Harry face palmed.

\- _and_ it obviously attacked. I tried to save him but the _tree_ was too crazy. Malfoy joined us later but his wand, _TURNED INTO A TURKEY!_ Thanks to someone who thought it would be _hilarious_ to replace the head boy's wand with a fake one."

Harry had the decency to blush as Hermione gave him a meaningful glare.

"Long story short, I fell down so Malfoy dragged me and Clover out of the way - STOP SMIRKING YOUNG MAN! - and we found ourselves in the forest. I had dropped my wand and Clover and Malfoy didn't have theirs. Then there was an acromantula and my leg was broken and MALFOY LEFT ME AND CLOVER ALONE WHILE HE DECIDED TO 'LOOK' FOR THE TEACHERS! It took us to its lair but then Malfoy found the teachers and they saved us."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Quite an adventure huh?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, well what's been going on during classes", she asked worriedly.

Harry grinned, "We didn't learn anything new (Hermione sighed in relief), the teachers already have enough work trying to stop the new reason for the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry."

"What happened?"

"We were trying to see who would arrange the best party in honour of our lOvElY head students…"

"HARRY!"

They walked in silence for a while until-

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon we could still do the parties? It was more of a Head boy's team vs Head girl's team competition but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in too."

Silence

"Please? The younger ones will be so upset…"

"Are you sure they are the only ones who will be upset?"

"Spoilsport."

"We'll see Harry, I'm quite tired right now", and they walked back to their dorms.

Back outside the castle, Draco was getting a half reprimanding, half comforting, half explaining and half asking from the professors.

(A/N: Get it? Half+half+half+half = 2 and there were two professors)

"You should really be more rEsPoNsIbLe Mr mAlFoY! Your actions have ENDANGERED the lives of two of our students! Now I understand that you didn't get them into the situation but there was no reason for you to leave them alone.

"But we understand the stress you would have been understand so I am sure you will be relieved to hear that the Slytherins and Gryffindors and the other kids have been organizing parties which they have dubbed 'The House Wars!" and you will be able to relax then."

"Also you have missed out on quite a few classes so I will give you the revision work tomorrow plus you can head up to the nurse to get a checkup as well."

"Anyway, would you like to tell us about the acromantulas? We knew that there were acromantulas in the forest but it's rare for them to be away from the centre of the forest. And did you say you found berries that you thought were edible? We could study those and maybe cultivate them as part of Herbology if that part of the forest isn't too dangerous."

Only after they finished did the professors realise that Draco was swaying and his eyes were half shut. And only when he began to fall did McGonagall quickly cast a spell and levitated him over to the Slytherin dungeons.

The next day, everyone wanted to talk to Hermione, Draco and Clover.

Clover was quite pleased with the attention he was getting but Hermione and Draco had to sneak off to get away from all the attention.

That's how they found themselves crashing into each other as they both entered the same alcove, one from behind a tapestry and the other from an underground tunnel. But that's for another story. They had an interesting conversation though.

 **So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. Tell me if you want the alcove conversation or the house wars fic first.**


End file.
